


False Alarm

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hard-Rock, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Anonymous prompt on Tumblr: Kitty and Elliott bonding over how insane their friends are, because the two of them would make a dream NY power duo.And I can only agree (and deliver, years later)





	False Alarm

None of it was planned, really.

Kitty didn’t plan on liking New York so much.

She didn’t plan on wanting to be around her former classmates / mentors so much either.

It’s not that she doesn’t have other friends, far from it, thank you very much, it’s just …

Their insanity is irresistible and knows no bounds.

And she, for one, is here for it.

Cue the popcorn she always keeps in her bag when she goes to hang out with them, because drama or something always happens with this lot.

She has missed one elusive Elliott Starchild Gilbert, but if he hangs out with this lot, well, Kitty is willing to bet her favorite Marilyn Manson t-shirt that he’s just as cuckoo as the other Cocoa puffs.

Until she meets him.

The circumstances of their meeting is, in itself, a good omen of what was to become the Greatest Friendship in all of Glee Club/Not Glee Club but still, history.

They meet at a System of a Down concert, when Elliott offers his shoulders for Kitty to sit on.

Unprompted, may she add.

Just like that, out of the goodness of his heart toward a fellow, vertically challenged fan.

After climbing down, Kitty offers to buy Elliott a drink or something, wink wink, which he very gentlemanly declines (the wink wink part, not the drink Elliott is no fool).

They sit in a dinner nearby and order fries with milkshakes before introducing each other.

And loudly exclaiming, nearly in sync, “it’s you!”.

See, their friends talk about them quite often/ Not as often as they talk about their friends, though.

And now that they have officially met, Kitty and Elliott have a “date night”, sans wink wink and sans “Glang” (as in, Glee gang).

No, it’s just the two of them, eating pizzas and telling each other about the insanity the other either doesn’t know of or the other wasn’t here to witness.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for Gaga--”

“Preach.”

“--but that performance was insane.”

“Kurt showed me videos of the Glee club tribute to Lady Gaga two years before that, it did sound a bit over the top.”

“They already did Gaga and Shuester made us do it again?!”

Elliott slurps the string of cheese dangling from his slice before frowning. “Come to think of it, a lot of our friends’ insanity seems to grow from the trash fire that was this Mr Shuester.”

Kitty snorts and giggles, forced to put down her own slice. “You’re far too kind to them, Gilbert. Shuester fed their crazy ways, sure, but they had a solid base to work on to begin with.”

They look at each other before exploding in peals of laughter.

“You know,” Elliott says once they have both calmed down (and once they go through a good portion of his homemade beer), “as much as I love One Three Hill, maybe it’s time for me to pull a John Lennon.”

Kitty may be sitting upside down, but she still frowns convincingly. “Are you … going to wear glasses and turn into a misogynistic pig?”

“Not what I had in mind, no.”

“Are you going to get murdered by a fan?! Cause that would definitely be something.”

“No! Kitty!”

“Too dark?”

“Too gruesome.”

“Fine, Killjoy Brigade, what do you mean, then?”

“Find my Yoko Ono.”

“Find yourself an Asian woman who’s going to give you everything you need in terms of inspiration?”

“Nooo, oh my god, Kitty, I’m asking you to be my partner!”

Kitty falls off the couch before reappearing like a meerkat. “Your--your partner.”

“My duet partner, yes.”

“Ah, that kind of partner. You almost had me there, Gilbert.”

“What did you--ooooh,” Elliott whistles. “Nope, still not batting for that team, Wilde.”

“Ha!”

“Besides, don’t you already have a partner, partner, wink wink, nudge nudge?”

Kitty snorts into her empty bottle of beer before shaking her head. “Who on Earth are you talking about?”

“The latest kid shipped from your special brand of Ohio, Roddy?”

“Roderick.” That is definitely a blush on Kitty’s face, but she will blame it on the alcohol if it is the last thing she does. “What about him?”

“Aren’t you sweet on him?”

“I’m not sweet on anybody.” Kitty picks up Elliott’s dark sofa blanket. “I am the Night.”

It’s Elliott’s turn to laugh into his beer. “And you dare make fun of Blaine for Nightbird?”

“I do not walk the streets at night, looking for people who need help!”

“No, you don’t. But neither does he … Right?”

“Nightbird does every night Kurt is otherwise buh-sy.”

“Oh my God, tell me more …”

\---

_ Two weeks later _

“I cannot believe Elliott ditched us for Kitty.”

“Um, I can. Besides, he didn’t “ditch” us, he simply has more projects than a gig with us every other two months.”

“...It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Hm-hm.”

Blaine rushes on the chair next to Kurt, planting a breathless kiss to his temple. “Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t get out of rehearsals. Did I miss them?”

“Nope, you’re good.”

“Roderick is getting us a bottle.”

“And now, ladies, gentlemen and other people …”

“Shhh, I think it’s their turn.”

“... please welcome to the stage Faaaalse Alaaarm!”

The spotlights immediately catch Elliott’s red  [ jacket  ](https://www.hjacket.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/08/adam-lambert-concert-2019-red-leather-vest-coat.jpg) and Kitty’s matching sparkly, red  [ jumpsuit ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61QeVy1aUFL._UX342_.jpg) .

The group immediately spots their immaculate white platform boots.

“Good evening, we’re False Alarm! Get your rock on!”

What follows is a succession of songs from all genres covered in a hard-rock, metal  [ way ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH9FyLsfDzw) .

It’s surprising, it’s entertaining, but most importantly for their friends assembled and, well, rocking it out in the audience, Kitty and Elliott look like they are having the time of their lives.

“We’re False Alarm! Good night!”

(When Kitty goes to jump in the crowd after one particularly impressive high note over Abba’s  [ Gimme Gimme Gimme ](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av7666759/) , Roderick rushes to catch her in his arms.)


End file.
